Donutdude pt1
by noneedmoney
Summary: A story about Homer becoming a hero. Note the simpsons does not belong to me.


**The Donut**

There was a town. It was a simple and little town. It had a mall, market, library, police station, nuclear power plant, and other things a town needs. It lied in the United States and it was called Springfield.

Every morning the people of Springfield woke up and dressed for breakfast or work. They washed their faces and brushed their teeth and went down to eat. Once they finished their breakfast it was time to leave for school or work. Children waited outside of their homes for the school bus to come, while some of the adult started their car engine. Other adults cleaned up their houses because they were homemakers. The school bus came and the children climbed in and were off to school. The adults were on their way to work as: teachers, doctors, nuclear inspectors, burger boys or burger girls, and many other such jobs. At noon the children and the adults took a break. The adults ate their lunches while they talked, and the children played in the schoolyard. Then it was time for work and school again. At evening the children, and some of the adults, went home and ate dinner. Some of the adults went to bars and got drunk. Eventually it was time to go to bed. They brushed their teeth, got undressed, and went to sleep. But on this particular day it was different. A man's life would be changed, forever.

This man was not a skinny man, but a fat man who was bald accept for two pieces of hair that were combed over on his head like an arch and another piece of hair that ran zigzag from one ear to the next. He wore a white-collar shirt with blue pants and black shoes. His favorite hobbies were eating and sleeping and watching television. His favorite food and drink were donuts and beer. His favorite sayings were: "Is there anything donuts can't do," and "D'OH!" His name is Homer J. Simpson.

He lived in a house with his wife and son and two daughters. His wife had blue hair that was about two feet high. She was skinny and always wore a green dress, red necklace, and shoes. Her name was Marge Simpson. Their son was the oldest of their three children and he was a troublemaker. He hated school and homework, but loved to annoy people. He had spiky hair and wore a red shirt with blue pants and shoes. His name was Bart Simpson. Their oldest daughter was a smart kid. She played the saxophone and loved ponies and school. Her hair was a little spiky, as well, and she wore a red dress with red shoes and a white necklace. Her name was Lisa Simpson. Their youngest daughter was still a baby. Her hair was like Lisa's and she wore a blue bow on her head and blue clothing. He named was Maggie Simpson.

It was morning and the Simpson's family just woke up from their slumber. Homer and Bart and Lisa were getting ready for work and school while Marge was making breakfast and Maggie was asleep. Then it was time to eat. Homer, Bart, Lisa went to the kitchen to eat ht steaming pancakes. Once they finished it was time to eat. Marge handed Bart and Lisa their lunches and kissed Homer good-bye. The kids left the house and got on the bus and went to school. Homer got in his car and went to work as a nuclear inspector. He drove to the nuclear power plant, but there was traffic, again. He waited for what seemed like an hour while yelling, " Move it already you little…..!" The traffic soon cleared and Homer continued his drive to the nuclear power plant. When he saw the building , with its tall tube-like "thing," he knew that he was there. Homer parked his car, got out and looked at how far the plant was. It was about a five-block walk, and Homer said, " D'OH" and, "Great, I have to walk all the way over there and that seems like a twenty mile walk from here. I am going to did before I get there."

It took about twenty minutes for him to get there, but to Homer it seemed forever. Once he got to the entrance he said to himself, "I need to get a drink of some kind." So Homer went to the break room and there he saw a box of donuts.

"Mmm….donuts."

Homer grabbed the box of donuts and went off. He was eating and walking at the same time and he ended up tripping in a corridor and dropping the box of donuts. This corridor was full of barrels of nuclear liquid and the ground was full of loose rocks and cracks. Now it was full of donuts and a fat man.

Homer yelled, "D'OH!"

He began crawling around and picking up the fallen donuts and ate them.

"I think that was the last of the fallen donuts."

Homer soon found out that he was wrong when he saw a donut floating in one of the barrels. And he picked it up. The donuts was green from being soaked in the liquid, but to Homer it was still a donut.

"Mmm….nuclear donut."

So Homer popped the donut into his mouth and ate it, not knowing that it would change his life, forever.

Once Homer finished his donut he went back to his work place. But half way there he began to feel terrible, so he decided to take the day off. He walked to the exit and out of the door and saw that his car was parked all the way to the end.

"D'OH. Stupid car. I sure wish I could fly right about now." And he did.

"What in the name of donuts is going on?"

Homer began testing his power out. He could fly and lifted heavy things and has laser power eyes and could make donuts out of thin air and body-slam people. So Homer drove his car home as fast as he could and ran in without saying hi to Marge. He went into his room and closed the door and began making "his costume."

His costume was blue with two D's on it and was surrounded with a large pink donut, and he wore round goggles. Homer opened the window and flew off to town.

The people of Springfield were walking about when Ralph Wiggum, a fat little kid who wore a blue shirt and black pants, said, "_There is something on the air!"_

Everyone looked up and saw that Ralph was right. There _was_ something in the air. And people began yelling.

"It is a bird!"

"No, it is a pig!"

"No, it is a fat man!"

And Homer flew down and said, "Correct, it is I, the flying fat man. I am called DonutDude and I will use this power for the forces of good, and donuts!"

DonutDude flew off and everyone clapped. But soon he heard a yell of distress near Mt. Springfield.

"All right my first job as DonutDude."

Homer flew to Mt. Springfield and saw a maiden falling off the mountain's side. He flew down and caught her and brought her down to solid ground. She was a pretty woman with long black hair and big brown eyes. She wore baggy pants and a white shirt that said, "I Love Fat People." Her voice was like the sound of running water that seemed so placid and peaceful and relaxing and to Homer, she was the most beautiful woman he ever met. Love at first sight.

"Thank you for saving me, sir. I was eating a piece of honey cake when the bees began stinging me, so I ran, but because I did not see where I was going, I fell. By the way, I am Linda Tran."

Homer (a.k.a DonutDude) was too stunned to say anything. He was too galvanized and utterly taken by her beauty. She was perfect. She was much better than Marge, much better. And as he peered into her big brown eyes he began breathing harder and harder and his tongue hung out of his mouth like a dog panting. Thoughts of holding her and kissing her and holding her and kissing her some more raced through his mind as he continued to gaze at her big beautiful eyes. And as Linda gazed at Homer's big white eyes she too began to fall in love with him: the way he looked at her, the fact that he save her, and how fat he was, oh so fat, a gorgeous fat, a beautiful kind of fat, a wonderful kind of fat, fat, fat, fat, fat! And as they looked at each other, time seemed to stop. And each knew that the other was their soul mate.

"umm, umm…you welcome Linda. I am umm, umm… Homer J. umm…I mean I am umm… DonutDude umm, umm… pleasure to meet you umm, umm… miss."

Linda laughed. "Would you like to help me finished writing that stupid essay that my teacher gave to me, or why don't you help me finish my food, Homer J. or DonutDude?"

Homer was still so utterly taken by Linda's beauty that he just nodded and off they went to eat.

To be continued……


End file.
